Team PEDT
by Screwball6580
Summary: Pent Masters a blind Bat Faunus attends the Hunter school of Beacon Academy to honor his Great grandfather by becoming the next blind huntsman in his family. With the help of his team Pent will overcome any obstacle that is throw his way
1. The Boy Named Pent

**The Boy Named Pent**

My Name is Pent. Pent Masters, and from the day I was born, I was ridiculed for not only my looks but my disadvantage in life, my father trained me the best he and the rest of my family could, teaching me combat skills and how to use my other senses to fight. Once my father thought I was ready he enrolled me in every single Hunter Training school he could find, all of them however denied me entry because of my disability, except Beacon they accepted my application.

Opening ceremony speech was given by a Professor Ozpin which wasn't all inspiring, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I went through my belongings to make sure I had my weapons still with me. As I hear someone approach, looking up I hear the footsteps stop in front of me.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Your smart I'm sure you can figure it out" I say with a hint of venom in my voice. I then hear a light chuckle which in turn confused me.

"I like you, what's your name"

"My Name is Pent, and yours?" I ask.

"Desmond Watts, it's nice to meet you Pent"

"Likewise" Our conversation continued until it was lights out.

_The Following Morning._

I was awoken by a voice that sounded full energy(it's Nora). As I get my combat clothing on I equip Umbra Alpha on my wrists and Umbra Omega on my feet I continued to hear that energetic voice sayingIt's the group we stand in front of Professor Ozpin as he explained the initiation. We were to be thrown into the Emerald Forest and make are way north to the ruins to retrieve relics, and the first person to lay eyes on us will be our partner. That's a laugh, after Professor Ozpin finished everyone was launched into the air and rapidly descended upon the Emerald Forest. I had to say I was at a slight disadvantage here, but that didn't stop me, Umbra Alpha shifted the arm blades to my hands and hooked myself onto the nearest tree and slid myself down with an audible thud, my blade immediately shifts back to its original position as I begin to walk straight ahead and find myself a teammate. My search remained fruitless until I heard a rustling in the bushes, without hesitation my throw my blade at the source of the noise only to get a girlish scream, Following the blade's wire chain I find myself standing in front of a girl who reeked of makeup.

"Sorry bout that, thought you were a Grimm" I say offering my hand before placing the blade back

"It's fine, I'm used to being pushed around" she said turning alarms on in my head I walk up to her and began to smell the air around her

"You're a Faunus, aren't you?" I ask getting a light gasp from her.

"How...how do you know?" She asked sounding scared.

"Relax, I don't care if your Faunus or Human, deep down we are all the same inside" I say as we begin to head to find the relics

"You don't mind teaming up with a _Filthy Animal_" she said angering me

"Listen carefully... What's your name?"

"Tiaesha Sharp, but my family calls me Tia"

"Well then Tiaesha, never talk down on yourself, it makes you sound extremely weak." I say lightly grabbing Tia's shoulders.

"Th-thank you...um"

"Pent, Pent Masters, now lets..." I say stopping as I hear the sound of rustling and a low growl.

"Weapons. Out. Now." I say as the chamber in both Umbra Alpha and Umbra Omega start to spin.

"What is it?" Asked Tiaesha

"Beowulf...12 of them, and they sound nasty" I say preparing myself

Remember father's training, bend your knees, right foot slightly forward, and wait for an opening. Three of the Beowulf's charged at us, I immediately leap forward striking the 3rd Beowulf with my right foot and the 1st Beowulf with my left fist both firing dust bullets into their heads, and the final Beowulf was killed by my blade deep into its skull before all three evaporated. Turning around I'm met with a claw to the side of my face striking my skin and my shredding blindfold. Immediately I left both blade's fall to the ground as I grab hold of the chains.

"Tiaesha Duck" I say as I begin to spin around killing the Beowulf's From the lack of growls I assume the Beowulf's were dead, so I returned Umbra Alpha to its noncombat form

"You're... You're a Faunus" Tiaesha said gasping at the sight of my ears.

"Yes I'm a Bat Faunus and like you people have ridiculed me for it, but I unlike you I do not ridicule myself, we are Faunus take pride in it and don't bring yourself down to ridicule yourself" I say as we continue to the ruins as I hear one lone growl

Without hesitation, I step in front of Tiaesha to intercept the Beowulf's attack by placing a hand on its head

_Stop_

The Beowulf immediately stopped in its tracks as his eyes shifted from red to blue.

"Tiaesha get on"

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me" I say gently holding her hand and helping her onto the Beowulf before taking the front.

"You might want to hang on to something" I say she places her arms around me her grip tight out of fear

Take us to the ruins

The Beowulf took off, and we were there in a matter of mere moments. We dismount the Beowulf as I was basically dragged by Tiaesha

"You see the relics Tiaesha?" I ask as the Beowulf followed us.

"I think...they look like chess pieces" Tia said sounding confused

"Grab two and let's get out of here before..." The Beowulf began to growl signaling an incoming Grimm.

"We leave now" I say grabbing the chess piece before taking her hand

_Kill the Grimm_

The Beowulf charged forward heading into the forest to fight its own kind. Tiaesha and myself managed to make it safely out of the Emerald Forest and back to Beacon shortly after I star to make a blindfold by ripping my sleeves. After a few hours every student makes it back and the teams were formed. Rustle Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark formed team Cardinal(CRDL) with Cardin being leader. Juane Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie formed Team Juniper(JNPR) and Juane being made the leader much to his surprise. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long formed team Ruby(RWBY) with The Leader being Ruby.

"Pent Masters, Tiaesha Sharp, Desmond Watts, and Edward Cunningham, the four of you retrieved the Black Queen Pieces, from this day forward you will work together as... Team Pendant(PEDT)Lead by Pent Masters" Professor Ozpin says as we walk off the stage.

**No-one's Pov**

Once the teams were assigned they headed to our assigned rooms, Team PEDT's room was Right across from team CRDL's. when everyone settled in Pent Masters begin to introduce myself.

"Well since we'll be living in the same room for the next four years I suggest we get to know each other, my name is Pent Masters, I have been blind since I was born and I look forward to working with you all" Pent says with a smile on his face. Pent sits down on his bed as Tiaesha introduces herself

"M-my name is Tiaesha Sharp, and like Pent said I look forward to getting to know you all" Tiaesha said sitting back on her bed which was right next to Pent's Edward was next

"Edward Cunningham my family owes a series of Dust Shops, there not as well-known as the Schnee's but it's up there" Edward said returning to his bed

"Desmond Watts, I'm the black sheep of my family, I'm here because my parents went here and I wanted to make them proud" Desmond said before lying down on his bed

The members of PEDT turned out the lights and went to bed

_A few hours later_

"Why is still wearing that blindfold while he's sleeping?" Asked Desmond.

"I don't know maybe he has a scar or something, let's find out" Said Edward

"Help me get this off" said Desmond

"Touch my blindfold and you lose your life, now go to bed" Pent said not moving scaring the two who immediately went to their beds

* * *

If you Like Team PEDT by all means leave a review I welcome both good and bad feedback

_Leave a review_

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	2. First Fight

**First Fight**

_The crack of Dawn_

I awoke to the sound of the bathroom door being closed, silent but loud enough to wake me up nonetheless. Getting out of bed I put on my pants and stand at the Bathroom door with my arms crossed and a disappointed frown upon my face, the door opens and I hear a light gasp

"I didn't peg you for a early bird...sooner or later you will have to stop with the makeup" I say glaring(Figuratively)at Tiaesha

"Go back to sleep" I say heading towards my bed

Even if I tried I couldn't go back to sleep, I am the kind of person once is awake can't go back to sleep. With nothing better to do I begin my morning workout 100 Pushups and 100 situps, by the time I finish Desmond and Edward had woken up

"You feeling okay Tiaesha? you look awfully red" Edward said

"I'm...I'm fine" Tiaesha says stuttering a bit

My attention is drawn to a knocking on the door, I get up and immediately answer the door

"Mr. Masters we haven't been formally introduced I'm Glynda Goodwitch, and in light of your certain condition Professor Ozpin has decided that Miss Sharp shall accompany you to your classes for the next four years...And please be advised that your in the presence of a lady in this room, so put a shirt on" Glynda said promptly walking away

Putting on my uniform I head to the cafeteria as my teammates follow me. I hate this, not knowing where I was going, I felt helpless and I HATE feeling helpless. After breakfast Tiaesha helped me to Grimm Studies, however halfway there I'm shoved by someone who laughed like he was better than me.

"Watch where your going...oh wait you can't Hahahahahahahaha"

"What's wrong with you, he hasn't done anything to you" Tiaesha says defending me

"If can't see in front of him then he doesn't belong here, it's bad enough we have to share this school with animals" he said Angering me

I could feel Tiaesha's anger, I stop her by place my arm in front of her

"Tiaesha we will be late to class, he's not worth our time" I say gingerly grabbing Tiaesha's hand

"Why didn't you..."

"Because it was pointless, my father says that there is a time to fight and a time to forgive and this is a time to forgive" I say leaving Tiaesha speechless

We enter Grimm Studies and take our seats. Our teacher(Professor Port) introduced himself and started his lecture with a story about himself and a Beowulf. From his story I assumed he was going to have a student fight a Beowulf however rattling in a cage I heard the growl of not a Beowulf but rather a Boarbatusk. As Professor Port finishes he ask if they find themselves a true Huntsman/Huntress. Immediately a voice rang out from the cheers in the front. it was Weiss Schnee of team RWBY, during the fight between Weiss and the Boarbatusk I noticed some problems with her and the leader. After the fight class was dismissed, during the rest of the day was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that I felt like I was being watched but I just ignored it, during my downtime I'm either training or enjoying the piece and quiet of Beacons flower garden

_Time skip_

I was sitting in the class with my teammates as they tell me what's happening during the fight between Cardin Winchester and Juane Arc, and it was kinda pathetic. If Juane was smarter than he would use his shield for deflection and redirection.

_Lunch_

I was quietly eating my lunch when I head Cardin messing another student, he was already on my shitlist for shoving me and insulting both me and Tiaesha. I was in between bites when my anger spiked

"Ow..that hurts...Please stop"

"I told you they were real" Cardin said laughing

"What a freak"

"That's it..." I say getting up from my seat and march straight to Cardin

Once in front of him I pull his wrist away from the Faunus' rabbit ears

"Leave her alone Cardin" I say my voice holding a stern tone

"What are you going to do about it" Cardin says getting up and standing inches away from me, trust_ me I know cause I can smell his stank breath_

"I'm going to beat you twelve ways from Sunday" I say causing Cardin and his arrogant friends to laugh

"How are going to do that If you can't see me?" Cardin says striking my left cheek

"Cardin Winchester I challenge you to a duel"

Without hesitation Cardin accepted laughing at the fact that he was going to win because I couldn't see my opponent

_The next day_

After clearing it with Glynda Goodwitch me and Cardin were having our duel. I wanted to knock him out so much. I was currently in the locker room changing into my combat attire

A tight fitting black sleeveless shirt with the Bat Crest my Great Grandfather had on his Huntsman armor under a black leather sleeveless shin length jacket, black jeans, and Umbra Omega as the boots. As I finished putting on Umbra Omega someone walks in

"If your from Team CRDL leave before you regret it" I say listening carefully

"Relax Casanova it's just us" said the voice of Desmond Watts

"Well since your here, anything useful information about my neanderthal opponent, Weapons, armor, weaknesses?" I ask loading Umbra Omega with Dust bullets before grabbing Umbra Alpha and doing the same

"Cardin Winchester uses a mace weapon with a red dust crystal in the base, he also has thick armor. He has strength to back up his poor attitude, I have no idea what his semblance is, however his attacks are strong he is lacking on the speed department, not to mention that overinflated ego of his, I suggest you use his lack of speed and his ego to your advantage" Edward said as I examined the chain that connected my blades

"Thanks guys. I'll see you after the match." I say as they begin to leave

As I hear the door close I reach in my locker and grab a metal visor helmet, after the teams were formed I realized my blindfold wouldn't be safe in a fight, so I had Miss Goodwitch send a letter to my father so he could send me the helmet my grandfather made me to amplify my hearing, he modeled the helmet after the head of a bat. Deep down I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, blind as a bat. Taking off my blindfold I put on the helmet and tighten the strap as I head out into the arena, I would have gone deaf from the students shouts and cheers if I didn't forget what my mother and father taught me

_**Flashback**_

My father's fist collides with my chin sending me falling to the floor, he has been trying to train my hearing for days now

"Come on Pent get up" my father said loudly

"I can't...why do they have to play those horrid instruments now" I say referring to my older brother and sister who were playing loud high pitched instruments

"Because I told them to, you need to block them put and listen only to my movements"

"I can't there to loud I can't hear anything"

"Pent somewhere in the future someone will use sound to prevent you from fighting you need to learn to block it out" my father says helping me up

"Slater let me handle this" my mother said causing my siblings to stop

"Of course Marigold" my father says walking away

"Pent here is what I want you to do, clear your mind of all thoughts, all sounds, I just want you to focus on the sound of my voice, can you do that for mommy" my mother said wiping some of the dirt off my face

Immediately my siblings resume the high pitched noise. I close my eyes and clear my mind, all sound around me disappears, not a single sound, no wind. My mind was completely cleared, I try to focus on one single sound, my mothers, he voice becomes audible but indefinable. But it was becoming clearer and clearer

P... I...v...y...s..

Pn..I...lv...yu...so

Pnt...I...lve..you..so

"Pent I love you so much"

I could here her voice even with my brother and sister playing there instruments

**_End of Flashback_**

The sound of the students become faint as I hear the footsteps of my opponent and his laughter

"Nice helmet" Cardin said laughing at my grandfather's helmet

I begin to laugh as well

"Yeah my grandfather had a great sense of humor" I say as I hear Professor Goodwitch approach

"Begin!"

Cardin wasted no time in charging at me, his footsteps gave me the exact distance between us

20 feet

15 feet

10 feet

5 feet

The footsteps stopped signaling he was performing a jump attack. Exhaling slowly time slows around me

_Don't move until the last second, focus on your opponent, hear his movements, hear his breath, hear his weapon cutting against the air. Hold your ground until the last possible moment_

"Easy win" Cardin said laughing

**No-one's Pov**

As Cardin's Mace was inches away from striking, Pent dodged to the right grabbing Cardin's weapon and punching his left while firing a red dust bullet. Cardin's aura dips into the low Yellow zone as Pent holds Cardin's mace in hand

"What was that you _said...Easy Win_ I believe it was, don't get full of yourself this fight is just getting started" Pent Masters says slamming the mace into the arena(standing up)

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think of **_Team PEDT _**

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense **


	3. Cardin Winchester Vs Pent Masters

So before we begin I would like to inform you that this chapter will jump from Pov to non Pov throughout the chapter

* * *

**Cardin Winchester Vs. Pent Masters**

Cardin Winchester quickly got up and threw several punches only to miss its intended target.

Pent Masters dodged Cardin's attacks effortlessly, he could tell Cardin was getting frustrated which made him a lot more readable for the blind Faunus. Pent continued dodging until Cardin was left open, he didn't have to wait long, Cardin threw a hard left punch which Pent dodged with ease, Umbra Alpha was pointed at Cardin's chest at point blank before shooting off another Dust bullet, sending Cardin's aura from low Yellow to medium Orange. Pent put distance between himself and his opponent, Cardin gets up firmly grabbing hold of the handle of his mace

"I will not lose to someone who can't even see his own reflection" Cardin says pulling his mace from the ground

"And yet you have yet to land a single blow upon me" Pent said shifting the blade from the side to his hands

Cardin charges weapon in hand as he lifts it over his head and slams it at Pent, who backflips and evades the blow as it hits the ground and ignites the red dust crystal, causing a explosion.

* * *

Once Cardin's mace hit the ground it erupted in a small explosion

_'So the crystal cases minor explosions, I should keep my distance' _

Cardin began to swing his mace at me only for me to dodge his attacks effortlessly, I start to put some distance between us

"Tell me something Cardin, what do you have against the Faunus" I ask Cardin

I start talking before Cardin could speak

"Because a huntsman protects everyone, human _and_ Faunus" I say dropping my blades and grabbing the chains

Having ignored my words Cardin ran right towards me, my opponent which forced me to evade with ease. It was then that I begin to notice his attacks, his left swing is slower than right signifying he is right handed, he moves his left foot forward when performing a right sided swing and a overhead strike, that's when I'll drop his aura into the red

* * *

Pent parried Cardin's mace swings with his chain blades waiting for the precise moment to act, Cardin Winchester placed his left foot forward as he lifted his weapon above his head, Pent sent both his blades at his opponent causing him to quickly dodge, and miss by only a hair and embed themselves deep into the wall. Cardin began to laugh as Pent pulled at the chains

"Nice try, saw that coming a mile away" Cardin says slamming his weapon against Pents back sending his aura into High Yellow

Pent only pulled harder to remove his blades from the wall causing small cracks to form.

* * *

I pulled on my chains earning more and more audible cracks from the wall, as I hear Cardin walking towards me while running his cockhole, as he gets closer and closer the corners of my mouth curl up into a smile

_'Such a fool'_

Once I felt my chains give way a bit I stop pulling, but instead make it look like I'm still pulling. I hear him stop as he simultaneously steps forward with his left foot

_'Left foot forward, his weapon is cutting the air on his right, perfect'_

* * *

"It's over, you should have never come here Freak" Cardin says swinging his weapon at Pent

Unfortunately for Cardin both barrels on Pents Umbra Omega(boots) fires propelling him over his opponent. Once Pent lands he quickly flicks his chains causing a large chunk of the wall to break off and fly towards Cardin and Pent

"You were right, it's over" Pent says kicking Cardin's backs as the chunk of wall collides with him

Seconds before the wall breaks Pent sets off a dust bullet from Umbra Omega sending Cardin flying through the shattering wall and draining his aura completely

* * *

The buzzer goes off and Professor Goodwitch declares me the winner and explains the faults of my opponent as well as myself even though I planned the whole thing, I made it easy for Cardin to dodge my blades so I could use his lack of speed and overinflated ego against him. As I step down from the arena I'm approached by one of the students

"Thank you" the student said

"May I ask who's thanking me?" I ask extending a hand

"Coco Adel, Leader of team Coffee(CFVY)" Coco says taking my hand

"You stood up for a teammate of mine, she told me what you did yesterday and I wanted to say thank you" Coco said letting go

"The Rabbit Faunus?"

"Yes, her name is Velvet Scarlatina, she's very nice and sweet unlike that asshole" Coco said venom in her voice

"Trust me, I know what's it's like to be treated differently because of my race"

"You're a..."

"My helmet isn't just for show" I say smiling

"But you are very welcome, I despise people like Cardin, It's comforting to see there is someone in this school that sees a Faunus as a person and not Animal"

"It doesn't matter if your Faunus or human, a person is still person no matter what they are" Coco said making my feel joy

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you Coco Adel, hope we get to see each other again" I say heading into the locker room

* * *

_Please Leave A Review _


	4. Revealing My Secret

**Revealing My Secret**

Weeks after my fight with Cardin he started to leave me alone, _That_...however was not on my mind at this very moment. The thing that was going through my mind was slight anger because of the fact that it was Saturday morning and I'm currently standing in front of the bathroom door...at the crack of Dawn..._again_. the door opens revealing a yawning Tiaesha as she bumps into me

"Rooftop in ten minutes or I'm telling the other's" I say leaving the room

Once I step foot on the rooftop I sit myself down next to the door and begin to wait for my teammate. As I waited my mind started to wonder. I miss my family I haven't spoken with since school started, maybe I should visit them during the break. My train of thought was interrupted by a door slamming into my face

"Son of a..." I say grabbing my face

"Oh my God, Pent are you okay?" Tiaesha says with worry

"I'm fine, now let's get started, fists up" I say raising my fists

"Your joking right?" Tiaesha said slightly laughing under her breath

However she realized I wasn't messing around from the look on my face

"Pent I'm not going to..." Tiaesha said before getting punched across the face

"You are and you will fight me, if you've got time to put makeup on at the crack of Dawn then you can fight and train at the crack of Dawn" I say slamming my fist into her stomach followed by a spin kick to her jaw

"P-Pent..."

"Come on now...Get up and fight me" I say retaking my fighting stance as she and I fought for hours

"Why are you doing this?" Tiaesha says on the verge of tears

"I'm doing this for your own good, you've been losing sleep by waking up at the same time everyday, I know this because you've been sleeping in all of your class, and you've lost your last five exam matches, this isn't healthy for you" I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose

"Look I'm going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, but you should tell the others because I don't think they will think any different of us" I say as my scroll begins to ring, pulling it out I immediately answer

"Yea?"

_'Pent it's Desmond, I was started to worry when both yours and Tiaesha's bed were empty, where are you guys?"_ Desmond said through the scroll

"Were on the rooftop training we'll be back on the room shortly, so stay put there's something I need tell both you _and_ Edward" I say hanging up and heading towards the door

"Y-your not going to tell them are you?" Asked Tiaesha

"No...I will not tell them that your a Faunus, I however have faith in my teammates so I have no need to have any secrets" I say heading to our dorm room

* * *

Following Pent to the dorm we pass Cardin who slams his shoulder into mine. Stopping in my tracks I turn towards him as my fist tightens.

"Cardin!" Pent said causing Cardin to freeze in his tracks

"What?"

"Stay away from my team, this is your one and only warning" Pent said placing a hand on my shoulder

Pent lightly pulls me back towards the direction of dorm

"I know you want to strike the imbecile, but if you give in to your anger then you admit defeat and he wins" Pent said as we approach the door

Once inside I see Desmond on his bed looking on his scroll, and Edward was cleaning the barrel of his sniper rifle. Both of my teammates look up when we enter, I was a little uneasy about the whole situation, on one hand our teammates would accept a Faunus as a leader, but on the other hand they would treat him like Cardin treats Velvet. It was something I was afraid of.

"What did you need to tell us Pent" Edward said still cleaning his weapon

"All in good time, put first I need to ask you guys something" Pent said as I made my way to my bed

"What are your thoughts on the Faunus?" Asked Pent

"I can't stand..."

My heart began to sink as Desmond started to speak

"..people who treat Faunus like they aren't people, one of my friends in Mistral was Faunus and I was the only person who treated him like everyone else" Desmond said which made me smile a bit

"My honest opinion, I don't care. In a fight I don't care if someone is human or Faunus as long as they got my back I got their's" Edward said cocking his weapon

"Why are you asking us Pent, are you dating a Faunus?" Desmond said with a sarcastic smile on his face

"No...I just wanted to double check" Pent says reaching behind his head as he began to undo his blindfold

"Double check wha...oh" Edward said as Pent completely removed his blindfold

When Pent removed his blindfold both Edward and Desmond looked shocked

"Well?" Asked Pent

"I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised but it does make sense now that I think about it, I mean your expression changes to anger whenever Cardin bullied any Faunus in the school, and not to mention your sense of hearing" explained Edward as he set down his weapon against his bed

"And what about you, what are your thoughts Desmond"

"Hey no complaints here, I find it cool actually that I've got a Faunus for a leader" Desmond said shrugging his shoulders

Having hearing all of this made both my mind and feeling more at ease, I let my fears get the better of me and put my grades at risk. Pent is right I can't keep doing this

"He...He's not the only Faunus on the Team" I say standing up and wiping away some of the makeup on my face and removing one of my contacts

"You're a...Lizard Faunus?" Asked Desmond

"Komodo Dragon actually" I say

Desmond and Edward looked at me and Pent with slight surprise

"I'm glad you two are taking it well because Tiaesha has been going through great lengths to hid her Faunus traits" Pent said getting their attention

"What do you mean?" Asked Desmond

"Tiaesha has been waking up at the crack of Dawn every day since our teams were formed, and because of this she has lost sleep and allowed her grades to drop, now we have given you our trust so don't betray it. This secret stays will us inside this room, agreed?"

"You have my word, I'll take it to my grave" Edward said placing a fist to his chest

"I don't rat out friends, your secrets safe with me" said Desmond

A smile spreads across scales face as I Experience happiness knowing I had friends who treated me as a person rather than a animal

* * *

_Later That Night_

_She ran through the fields young, _

_wild and free that cheeky smile she wore made my heart rejoice with glee._

A child no more than nine years old ran thru the dark woods fear in her eyes

_I never thought a spirit like hers would ever fall down, but it's what we don't expect that has the greatest effect on everything around. _

She approached me eyes scared out of her mind, but calmed at my touch

_Her heart was pure and loving, Her eyes as fierce as a crow, _

_Her voice as sweet as the humming, of the birds down in the hollow. _

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but chose to prove she was brave

_Everything she knew was happy, Away in a world to far for us to know. As she fell asleep in a bed of roses, She left all troubles and sorrow._

In my moment of distraction a creature of Grimm raced at us and bite down upon her neck

_Never did she grow old or see the pains of this world. _

_Her innocence contained until she can awaken from this Winter blow._

She began to bleed in my arms as the light of her life faded from her being, and the warmth of her body was replaced with the ice cold of the dead.

_So hush baby girl, go to sleep. Away from the real world, To keep you unique. _

"SUN!"

Sitting up in my bed panting heavily as my body was covered in sweat, I steady myself as I listened to the sound of my teammates breathing, getting out of bed I reach under the mattress and pull out a small box, putting it my back pocket and head to the locker room

_My Fault_

Equippedwith my weapon(Umbra Alpha only) I break into one of the training rooms. Once inside I find a metal training dummy, standing in front of it I pull out the small box and open it revealing a small dagger. With a expressionless face I begin to carve into my chest.

_MY FAULT_

immediately I take my grief and anguish out upon the dummy which echoed through the halls.

* * *

Pent took his pain out upon the dummy which echoed throughout the halls of the school, however it wasn't heard until early when Professor Goodwitch found him attacking the severely dented training dummy, clearing her throat she tried to get his attention but to no avail. Glynda Goodwitch began stepping towards the student with disappointment

"Mr. Masters you shouldn't be here this..." Glynda say grabbing Pent's arm immediately noticing the bloody dagger on the ground

When she looked back at Pent he was looking at her with a tear soaked blindfold

"It...was...my...faul..." Pent said as he pasted out in Professor Goodwitch's arms

Removing her right hand from her students bare chest she looked in horror at the blood that covered it, without hesitation Professor Goodwitch picks up Pent and rushes him to the infirmary

* * *

Wow that took a dark turn, it took me awhile to write this chapter because of something someone said/wrote. But now that I think about it I only have one thing to say

**Fuck...You **DeliriousDingo, I know I have bad grammar, bad placing, and you may think my Oc's are cliche, but did you ever take into account that...I...Am...FUCKING AUTISTIC. In my way my Oc's are perfect. Oh and I read your page, and as it stands you've have absolutely no room took talk about my fanfiction/Oc's considering you don't have not one...single...fanfiction of your own. So you can kill yourself you prick

_Leave a Review_

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm sorry to say this but I will be deleting this fanfiction I Hope's of rewriting it into something better


End file.
